Code Eater
by Citrusella Flugpucker II
Summary: During their trip, Mavis, Jonny and their friends get sucked into the game world. While trying to get back home, something very strange began to happen to the two vampires. Will the boys and the Core Four be able to save them before someone die? (Author on Vacations)
1. Chapter 1

**I re-posted this history, now corrected. I own nothing, just Lyra, Wilbur belongs to Meet the Robinsons, that belongs to Disney. And thanks to Piece Bot to Beta-Read it for me!**

* * *

**Code Eater**

_**Chapter One: Storm**_

"Let's stay here until tomorrow." Lyra suggested, letting out a weary sigh.

They walked a bit through the streets, just enjoying an ice cream and each other's company, when suddenly Mavis stopped.

"May we go take a look?" she asked excitedly.

It was an Arcade. Lyra smiled at the thought that her 'sister' had never seen a video game before and rolled her pockets. The others did the same, maybe the money would be enough for a day of games and no worries.

The place was great and had many games, the afternoon was fun and when it came time to close, the two vampires did not want to leave.

"You can come back tomorrow, dear." suggested Mr. Litwalk gently.

But tomorrow they would resume the journey, this was the only day of rest they had.

"Robert, it's time to close!" Mr. Litwalk called another boy who was playing Hero's Duty.

"Can I stay a little longer Daddy, please? I promise to close up before I go out, I'm having dinner at Peter's home but back at bedtime."

The man sighed.

"All right. But I want you home by ten."

"Ten-thirty."

"Nine. And if you say one more thing you go home now. Know that your mother does not like you to spend so much time playing."

"What fun is there in being the son of the owner of an Arcade if I cannot play? Can my friends stay with me too?"

Both girls looked at him, hopeful.

"All right. But I want you to leave everything in order when you leave. And remember it will be the last time, okay?"

"Yes sir." All responded.

"So who are you?" Robert asked to the group.

"I'm Mavis and this is my boyfriend Jhonathan, my 'little sister' Lyra and her friend, Wilbur."

"I'm Robert Litwalk. A pleasure to meet you! Apparently you all like games."

"It's my first time in an Arcade." Mavis admitted. "Thank you for letting us stay."

"I like people like you are. But why you have not left to come back tomorrow?"

"We're leaving tomorrow." Lyra said. "We are on a vacation trip."

"Adventurers! Cool!"

It was a fun night before the storm. Slightly less than half an hour before they leave the rain started. Not a simple rain, but a heavy storm, complete with lightning that lit up almost like day, deafening thunder and floods that reached up on the sidewalk and the city was completely in the dark.

"How do we go now?" Wilbur asked nervously.

"We can stay here. We can stay to hang for fun and games. C'mon Wil!"

All went well for a while, but then the lights began to flash on the ceiling and in the games, the children looked scared to everything that was happening before that burst of blue light.

In Fix-It Felix Jr. The characters continued the game without knowing why players were so late in the Arcade. The sound of the storm outside was frightening. Then everything started flashing, went dark for a moment, the game was forgotten and Nicelanders panicked, then a strong blue light flashed and everything went back to normal. Everyone stared at the screen intently, but there was no sign of the players that were there before.

Everyone ran down, surprised, confused, even a little scared, and found a girl lying on the sidewalk outside.

The girl moved and stood up, ran a hand through her hair and looked at them surprised. Her eyes were green and had a unusual glow.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

They did not. It was the same girl who had been playing before the crash.

She smiled and waved a little nervously.

"Hello everyone!" ran a hand through her hair, looking uncomfortably to the floor, completely lost.

"Are you okay?" Felix finally asked.

"Sure." she came toward them, but took a wrong step and fell. Ralph caught her before she fell, but the girl was unconscious.

-KK-

Everything went black for a moment, leaving everyone in the Hero Mission nervous, right in the middle of an attack of Cy-Bugs. A strong blue light flashed and everything returned to normal, the lamp was turned on and got rid of the monsters. No sign of the players who were there before the blackout.

Because they were there after closing time, and where they had gone to?

Then Sergeant Calhoun heard a scream and ran to find two boys, the eldest jumped back wich startled the youngest.

They were the two players. How had they gotten there?

"Wil, I think we're in trouble." murmured the eldest.

Wil pushed him.

"The situation was very strange, but not exaggerated, man, how did we come to be here?"

"Go ask me?" asked the eldest. "All I want is to find out how to get out."

They were ignoring or simply did not care about his presence?

"If we stay here we will die!" he shouted. "I said I'm not afraid of anything, but out there where none of this is real. If I see a Cy-Bug here think I'd die without them needing to attack me."

She cleared her throat to get attention, they both looked at her, the oldest completely scared, but the newest maintained a steady gaze in her direction. A brave boy, it was good.

"Who are you?"

"Please do not shoot! Look, I'm sorry but the invasion was all an accident. Nor we wanted to be here to begin and ..."

"Rob, shut up and control yourself." Wil scolded. "The name is Wilbur Alexander Robinson, lady."

"And I'm Robert Davis Litwalk."

"You know, tell us how did we get here?"

"No. What were you doing in the Arcade? Should already be gone within hours."

"I know. Stayed a bit after hours because my friends were going away tomorrow, and a little more after the storm began. Do not know what happened or where are our friends."

"Control yourself." Wilbur warned again "Can you show us the way out of here?"

Take two players to the Central was even a good idea? Well .. Leave them here is that it could not. And if there were more of them in Arcade, had to find them and find a way to send them back before they ruin the whole Arcade.

"All right. Follow me."

-KK-

"Look out!" Shouted Vanellope.

All the cars stopped, barely beat. Everything was dark, but then blinked blue and everything returned to normal.

"What was that?" Asked Candlehead scared.

"There should have been nothing personal." Vanellope tried to calm them.

"The Arcade has closed?" Rancis approached the president.

"Looks that way. I think the players were gone."

"In the middle of the race?" Taffyta asked suspiciously.

"Frightened by the storm perhaps." Suggested Gloyd.

"They are there!" Shouted Candlehead.

Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing and saw a girl and a boy coming out of the trees.

"Wow!" Jhonathan blurted out.

"Where are we?" Mavis asked.

"Within that little game we were playing! Is that awesome!"

"How we came to be here?"

"Hello everyone!" called Vanellope.

"And then?" The boy approached with a big smile.

"Players tend to get out there. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to know." both murmured.

"Do any of you know how we get out?" the vampire asked.

Vanellope thought.

"No. But we can find someone who knows. What are your names?"

"I'm Mavis and this is my boyfriend, Jonny. And you?"

"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, president of Sugar Rush. These are Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead, Swizzle, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Jubileena and Minty. I'll take you to seek help. But they were doing so late in the Arcade?"

"Just playing a bit. We leave tomorrow and we wanted to make. We're not sleeping very much." Jonny explained.

"We're not here too much sleep. Get up there!" she pointed to the back of the car and together they headed towards the exit.

* * *

Her consciousness was slowly coming back and she heard voices around her.

"Is she alive?"

"The heart is not beating."

"Is she breathing?"

"Is she dead?"

"She is cold."

"Wait, looks like she's moving."

Lyra sat up.

"What a crazy dream I had." She whispered. So finally opened her eyes. "It was not a dream." Felix, Ralph Nicelanders and all around her. The tried to smile. "Hello everyone!"

"Hello! What's your name, darling?" Felix asked gently.

"Lovely Lyra Willows. You Fix-It Felix Jr. no?"

"Yes, ma'am. Are you okay?"

"Now I am. How did I get here? Where are my friends?"

"Friends?"

"It is. We're five. I, Mavis, Jonny, Wilbur and Robert."

"We have not seen your friends and unfortunately we do not know what happened."

"Wonderful." Lyra ran a hand through her hair and stood up.

The first thing that came to her mind at that moment was that despite not appear more than seventeen years, she was taller than almost everyone there except Ralph.

This was no time for that sort of thing, but she smiled leaving the show her fangs for a moment.

Nicelanders shouted frightened the bravest fell just shocked, the most cowardly ran back to the apartment.

For a moment the girl wondered why all that, then remembered. That trip left her accustomed to live in peace with humans, she even thought she was now in a place where vampires were certainly not common and probably known as creatures of darkness and all that crap that humans had invented.

"Everyone please calm down!" she asked.

"What is happening here?" asked Sergeant Calhoun, who had just arrived and noticed the confusion.

"Tammy" Felix exclaimed excited for a moment forgetting the confusion.

Lyra was looking for a way to escape when she saw, along with the Sergeant came Wilbur and Robert.

"Boys!" she screamed and ran to embrace them animated. Jumped on them, dropping all three on the floor, laughing.

"Who is she, and why is everyone so scared?"

"Lovely Lyra Willows." Lyra tried to smile but failed. Was not afraid, but a little nervous. "And was all my fault."

"Do not tell them, did you?" asked Wilbur.

"No. But maybe they have realized."

"Tell what?" asked Calhoun.

"Realized what?" Robert asked at one time.

The girl ran a hand through her hair, a little nervous.

"I forgot you did not know." she whispered to Robert.

"She's a vampire." Ralph explained, since the children themselves seemed to be trying to avoid the subject.

"V-V-Vampire!" stammered one, even more scared, Robert.

Lyra nodded.

"Sorry, but it's true."

All Nicelanders were gone now. She managed to smile and simply shook her head in disbelief as some people, or video game characters, could be so fearful.

Calhoun had a gun pointed at her now.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a little there. Firstly, I do not think this thing can kill me, but I'm not to find out. Secondly, I'm a cool girl, I'm not here to hurt anyone. Technically I'm a vegetarian, never attacked a human in all my one hundred and thirteen years and is not now I'll start. I just want find my friends and go home.

The sergeant looked at the three.

"There's more of you?"

"Two more." was Felix who answered.

"Okay, now this is getting very scary." Robert said. "The storm, just in a game and now you're a vampire. I'm dreaming, can only be that. Wil And you're a vampire too?"

"No. I'm human. Jhonatan too. Lyra and Mavis are vampires."

"We do not have before not to scare you." Lyra said. "We just wanted some rest and follow our journey tomorrow, did not want to have or cause problems."

"Where do you think Mavis and Jhonny are?" Wilbur tried to change the subject. Maybe everyone forget that.

"If I was here, and you the Hero's Duty, they should be in Sugar Rush."

"The last few games we've been playing." Wilbur captured the line of thought of his friend.

She nodded and the three went towards the exit. Wilbur had to pull Robert to get him too.

"We're going after them?" Ralph asked, seeing young people move away.

"Yes." Calhoun agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow!"  
Jhonatan simply forgotten who was with the girls somewhere and raced away. Many characters from the games he used to play when he was little, he was even more excited than when he arrived at the Hotel Trasylvania and this time there was nothing there that could scare him.  
"Hey!" Vanellope called "We have to go!"  
But the young man had already disappeared in the crowd of characters.  
"I look for him." Mavis reassured, turning into a bat and lifting flight.  
Vanellope got scared and ran with it toward Fix-It Felix Jr. and Ralph in search of a little security.  
On the way she bumped into Lyra and Wilbur.  
"Look out!" Lyra shouted "Are you okay?" reached out to help small to rise.  
"No." Vanellope replied still scared. Was ready to run again when she saw her friends immediately glitches to Ralph's shoulder.  
"Hey kid! What's the hurry?"  
"I found two players at Sugar Rush after the storm, so that girl turned into a bat and ..."  
"He saw our friends?" Lyra asked excitedly.  
She pointed toward where Mavis had been pulling Jhonny.  
"Guys!" Lyra said.  
"Looks like your little friend was frightened with us." Mavis said laughing.  
"But she's with the gang and the gang's already in mine."  
"No way girl." Calhoun said.  
Lyra laughed.  
"Okay, I'm exaggerating a bit. But I do not bite, Mavis did not. Now if you'll excuse us we have to look for a way out."  
"What's the hurry?" Jonny asked. "The world can wait. This is a unique opportunity, we're on vacation, let's enjoy!"  
"Jonny, we are in danger while we are here." Robert warned.  
"Why?" Mavis asked.  
"For a number of reasons. The first is that all our things are out there. The second is that it will start looking for us. Third is we have to be very careful here. Danger by all parties." Lyra said, looking around cautiously.  
"What is the plan of yours?" Asked Calhoun.  
Lyra, Mavis, Wilbur and Jonny, turned with a look of 'what is it like?' and then started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Ralph asked confused.  
"She asked what the plan is." Wilbur replied, still laughing.  
"And..." Robert insisted.  
"I NEVER got a plan." Lyra said, emphasizing the word and ever. "Improvisation is my middle name."  
"I thought it was Lovely." Robert commented.  
"You got me." Lyra gave him a withering look.  
This time he laughed.  
"I know. Just kidding. But without a plan, what if we get lost or worse?"  
"Stop being pessimistic Rob. I travel the sixties and my sense of direction is perfect."  
"How old are you?" Robert asked.  
"One hundred and thirteen. Mavis has one hundred and eighteen."  
"There seem to be more than eighteen."  
"Vampires do not grow in the same proportion that you humans."  
"It's scaring me. Swear." Robert muttered.  
"It's good to get used to it. Let's go!" Jonny and Robert grabbed her by the hand and began to pull them through the station, Wilbur and Mavis followed.  
"Wait!" Ralph called them. "We'll go with you!"  
"Shall we?" Asked Vanellope surprise.  
"In your dreams." Lyra said.  
"Of course." Calhoun spoke, firm.  
"Zoologic not." Lyra snapped. "Think we're four, you're four.'s An account of adventurers."  
"You are five." Vanellope corrected.  
"You're right. But many groups have a nosy. Nosy But work. When four of us, we see the group as a cross, each is a tip. If we have a busybody, he is seen as a circle formed around it, forming a axle shafts and work well. But if we add four more, forming a cross over to the group, I do not know what it turns, but certainly it crashes. So no, you are not coming. "  
Mavis and Wilbur were accustomed those moments of insanity Lyra, but the others looked at her blankly.  
"Ly, your madness are scaring them." Wilbur said to his friend.  
"It's good to be scared enough that they better not do as you and follow us. Now let's go before they recover."  
But within seconds they realized that the quartet was actually following.  
"Do not you understand?" Lyra turned to the group with a slightly angry look. "We are a group of lonely, does not admit the company except by accident. Want to stop chasing us?"  
Lyra was beginning to attract attention. She continue pulling her friends, the group still following them. She turned back.  
"What's the matter with you?" she finally asked, furious.  
"Listen here, girl, first you have no authority here." Calhoun said. "Second, I'm not afraid of you. And third, we're not going with you for one of you or both of us, but you are a threat to the Arcade, it is our job to insure that you will not cause any problem while you are here. And seeing your little friend here, "she pointed to Jonny," you'll need it. "  
Lyra thought for a few seconds.  
"OK, but not responsible for any problem. If you know say something soon, we, or rather I'm in a hurry."  
"We're going to Tapper's." Ralph suggested.


End file.
